koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Musou OROCHI Konton Meidou CHAOS-BEAT
Musou OROCHI Konton Meidou CHAOS-BEAT (無双OROCHI 混沌鳴動【CHAOS-BEAT】) is a character image song and drama CD for the Warriors Orochi series. Voice actors and music from different titles of the series are used for audio-only dramas. Muken Kodoku is present on the disc. The Japanese subtitle of the CD is already translated into English by the company. It is the first drama CD made for this particular series. Cast (in order of first appearance) *Ryotaro Okiayu - Orochi *Mami Kingetsu - Da Ji *Nobutoshi Canna - Cao Pi *Eiji Takemoto - Mitsunari Ishida *Daisuke Kishio - Taigong Wang, Sima Zhao *Shinichi Yamada - Sakon Shima *Masaya Takatsuka - Kanetsugu Naoe, Lu Xun's subordinate *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Masamune Date *Kazuya Nakai - Xiahou Dun *Kenji Nojima - Lu Xun *Yoshimasa Hosoya - Seimei Abe Summary Horobi he no Makuake "Raising the Curtain to Destruction" set in Warriors Orochi Orochi and his army have conquered the heroes of the two eras, smug in their power over their prey. Orochi commands his men to be merciless in their path for destruction. Da Ji gloats beside him, lavishing the fear in their human opponents. When she quivers in excitement over the chaos they are spreading, he grants her permission to enjoy herself. After she teleports away to act on her impulse, Orochi declares his desires for the current world. He desires for humanity to oppose and surpass him, stating that their march is the prelude to chaos. He ends the track with an order for his army to continue their endless slaughter. Sugi no Itte "The Next Move" set in Warriors Orochi Da Ji accuses Cao Pi for failing to deal with Zhou Yu's meddling plans. Cao Pi makes no excuses for the oversight, so she prods that she could have overestimated his capabilities. Mitsunari agrees with her, analyzing Zhou Yu to be far more talented than Cao Pi. Da Ji chooses to buy the assessment for now and decides to change the topic. She warns Cao Pi he will be shown no mercy in the slightest chance he betrays Orochi. Slyly insisting that it is only a possibility, she informs Mitsunari to alert her if Cao Pi is being the slightest bit deceitful to her. Da Ji instructs Cao Pi to do the same if the roles happen to be reversed. Both men answer her with blunt contempt for one another, which is enough to appease her. Da Ji playfully tells them to keep up the good work before teleporting away. Once she is gone, Mitsunari patronizes Cao Pi on his sloppiness. Da Ji was able to suspect him because he was too obvious in permitting Sun Ce's escape. Even if it seems distrustful, Cao Pi adamantly insists her thoughts doesn't matter. He states the act of mercy made Wu a valuable pawn for him to use. He returns the bitter criticism with his own accusation: he didn't need or ask for Mitsunari to step in and try to justify his actions to Da Ji. Mitsunari retorts that he is merely acting as he pleases, contending that he didn't do it to defend Cao Pi. At last, the two men agree that they are acting of their own accord and threaten the other to not interfere. Mitsunari reminds him that they have been ordered to work together; Cao Pi scoffs for him to do whatever he likes. He is heading towards their next location, Yiling. Mitsunari remembers the rebels who are present within the area, quickly catching onto Cao Pi's intentions. He scathingly retorts that the battle will be a true test of Cao Pi's leadership, adding his displeasure at the idea of working under him. Cao Pi returns the resentments in kind, insulting the reckless abandon seen in Mitsunari's lone activities in the field. Mitsunari returns that it is profitable to rely on his own strength if it means ignoring the stupidity of others. The audience is then entreated to each character's introspective thoughts. Mitsunari finds Cao Pi a stubborn one, unable to fully grasp what he is thinking. He wants to someday overthrow Orochi, yet he still can't trust his companion yet. Despite his distrust, he does admit that Cao Pi is capable and could prove to be a valuable asset for him. Cao Pi deems Mitsunari a superficial pretty boy who foolishly thinks he can do everything alone. Regardless of his disdainful opinion, he does admit that there can be merit in Mitsunari's randomness, which could be useful to him –as long as he isn't a complete idiot. The track ends with the two men leaving for Yiling. Hito Dakarakoso "Because They are Human" set in Warriors Orochi 2 The track begins with Taigong Wang deprecating Da Ji and Kiyomori. As he contemplates how he should deal with their individual schemes, he spies Sakon and Kanetsugu's forces riding from a distance. He believes he may learn something new from them and decides to discreetly listen to their conversation. Sakon suggests that their army takes a break. Kanetsugu protests that they are in a hurry yet sees merit in Sakon's reasoning that a tired army will do no one any good. He hails for the men to rest, the horses halting with the men's approval. Sakon and Kanetsugu dismount for a private chat. After they sit, Sakon immediately brings up Masamune and how even the great Shingen failed to convince him to join their side. He is wondering why the youth insists on his loyalty and sympathies when Orochi was allegedly killed in their last great battle with him. Kanetsugu refutes there is nothing redeeming for a villain who threatens to eradicate all human life, but Sakon counters that isn't how Masamune sees it. He explains the youth is rather forward with his actions, believing that the youth is purely attracted to whatever good he saw in Orochi. Yet, because Masamune's will is so pure, Sakon deems it also makes him easy to deceive. Kanetsugu is aware of this and agrees that that is why he wishes to save the general. The elder general mentions Keiji's continued loyalty to Orochi to present a parallel to his observation of Masamune, remarking that the wild one is in the same boat. Both generals agree that the two Orochi loyalists aren't daft or easily fooled by Da Ji, which causes Sakon to wonder what exactly draws them to have such faith in the serpent king. If they can figure what it is, he hopes they can use it to negotiate an allegiance with Masamune. They sink into silence, remembering their previous encounter with the one-eyed general. Both remember his ardent proclamations for Orochi's favor. Sakon picks on the general's remark that a man of his caliber would never submit to those who don't understand Orochi. He ponders on what drove him to mention his capabilities as the cause, knowing that they could easily overpower the general if they had desired. He can't place his finger on Orochi's influence over him. Kanetsugu had offered a path of honor to Masamune, and the general had proclaimed he would rather choose of path of endless bloodshed. He worries if the Date leader has been driven to insanity. Masamune shouts that Orochi's rule is just and that humanity are the true evildoers, sentiments which Kanetsugu can't comprehend. Orochi is evil because he wishes to destroy, Kanetsugu believes, not the other way around. He is so focused on his thoughts that he doesn't immediately hear Sakon calling for him. When he humbly snaps back to attention, Sakon comments that it's a conundrum they likely won't solve any time soon. He shrugs it off, offering that they focus on moving forward in the present. Kanetsugu presents the possibility of Masamune someday realizing the error of his ways. While skeptic over whether Masamune will ever admit to have been mistaken, Sakon agrees with Kanetsugu's hope of someday reuniting with the general as true allies. People, he observes, will doubt themselves. Doubting oneself will eventually grant them the strength to overcome their uncertainties. Kanetsugu can't trust in Masamune's character, but he can believe in his return. Both men agree to leave Masamune be, invigorated to keep riding to their next destination to stop Orochi's resurrection. Taigong Wang retorts that the other members of humanity, aside from those in Liu Bei's unit, have failed to convince Orochi's followers to lay down their arms. He deems it necessary for him to join them in the battlefield to finish the job properly. Even with his exasperation, he is fascinated by humanity's endless perseverance. He jokes that he isn't the only one who has been "poisoned" by an inexplicable attraction, amused by humanity's honest charisma. Ketsudan Subeki Toki "Time for Decisiveness" set in Warriors Orochi 3 Reflecting briefly on the past, Sima Zhao is confident that this time humanity stands a chance in their united numbers. They were in despair before, but this time there is fresh hope. Sakon greets and agrees with him, complementing on the strength built on their ties of friendship. Susano'o, who still doesn't believe in their cause, has Sima Zhao worried since the deity has ignored them and has targeted Hydra directly. Sakon informs him that Hefei, which is currently protected by Lu Xun, lies along their path. He intricately explains that the youth must be dealt with until Xiahou Dun roughly barges in to report that Cao Pi's unit is already on the case. Taking the interruption in stride, he adds that Mitsunari is absent to provide him assistance. Sima Zhao wants to be confident in their success, but he is concerned that Wu and Wei's past antagonistic ties for one another and Lu Xun's seriousness will drive a wedge between them. He thinks the two rough generals may be responsible for a troublesome misunderstanding rather than an easy truce. Sakon laughs at his good humor before assuring his confidence in Lu Xun's judgment. He believes the youth will focus on the greater good. Based on their past experiences working together, Xiahou Dun and Sakon voice their profound belief in their respective lords' success. Assured by their words, Sima Zhao feels confident to focus on the task which lies before them. Meanwhile, at Hefei, Lu Xun's subordinate urgently reports that their defenses are crumbling around them and their position at Hefei Castle is dire. The young general winces at the ill news, a reaction which earns him Mitsunari's scorn. Noticing Cao Pi beside him, Lu Xun and his subordinate deftly arm themselves. His subordinate attacks but is dully deflected by Mitsunari. Cao Pi openly states they are not his enemies, insisting that Lu Xun prove his fierce intellect to him. Mitsunari refuses to offer an explanation for their visit and focuses on his observation that Hefei is undermanned without their help. He implies that it's a problem shared by all of humanity, which Lu Xun correctly interprets as a call for an alliance. As both Cao Pi and Mitsunari persist to hear his answer, Lu Xun ponders on the circumstances of their abrupt visit. Through his various meanderings, he regrettably puts aside his distrust for Cao Pi and realizes that they aren't lying to him. He eventually calculates that it would be most prudent for humanity's future to agree to join them. Once his mind is set, he immediately orders they commence their counteroffensive (which is the same as the one found in the game). Mitsunari is impressed by his decisiveness; Cao Pi smugly adds that he should be, since it was the mind who once posed a great threat for Wei. A revitalized Lu Xun ushers the trio to move out. Massugu Mae wo "Straight Ahead" set in Musou Orochi 2 Special Kanetsugu is beside himself. He can't believe he had fallen victim to Kiyomori's sorcery and was manipulated to attack his friend, cursing it as a sign of his ineptitude. If his matriarch were present, he could imagine her kicking him to snap him out of his slump. Feeling guilty for his carelessness, he loudly proclaims his wish to improve himself. Taigong Wang overhears and approaches him, curious to know the general's reasons for mulling to himself. Kanetsugu apologizes for disturbing the immortal with his shouting. Once he mentions the previous battle, Taigong Wang heartens his comrade to direct his frustrations towards performing well in future confrontations. Once he sees the general's spirits lifted, Taigong Wang seeks to excuse himself. Kanetsugu quickly hails for his attention, requesting to study the immortal's magics. He had wished to do so earlier, but humanity's movements to defeat Orochi had delayed him. Since it is a rare opportunity to see Taigong Wang at his leisure, Kanetsugu wishes to learn from him and become a stronger sword and shield for his comrades. Taigong Wang nervously states he doesn't have that much free time yet he offers to spend a few moments with him. An excited Kanetsugu cuts him off before he can finish and immediately wishes to know how the strategist performed all the spells he is seen doing within the series. As Taigong Wang asks his comrade to slow down, he senses a familiar energy nearby. Seimei, who casually emerges from a burst of light, pops into the scene. Taigong Wang and Kanetsugu recognize him as the accomplished sorcerer they had met earlier and offer their greetings. Kanetsugu enthusiastically praises their visitor and, hoping to learn more about him and his magics, requests for a few moments of his time. Seimei humors Kanetsugu, asking him what he wishes to know. Starstruck and taken in by his excitement, Kanetsugu is indecisive. He wants to learn more about his onmyouji practices, how he controls his shikigami, how he can fights so well in battle, and even the white fox on his shoulder. Chuckling at his curiosity, Seimei promises to answer one of his questions. While Kanetsugu excuses himself to ponder aloud which of his many questions has priority, Seimei and Taigong Wang chat with themselves. The sorcerer knows about the immortal's spiritual ascension, amused to know that the immortal realm does indeed exist. Taigong Wang courteously responds with his own compliments for the sorcerer's talents, replying that the stories he heard don't do him justice. Seimei expresses his talents were a handful in his original home world. When Taigong Wang inquires his reasons for coming to the dimensional realm, the sorcerer explains that he is in high demand back at his home. His fame caused several people to haggle him, which he found boring and tiresome. To escape his celebrity, Seimei decided to take a walk and traveled into a dimensional rift. While he may be tired of his home, the sorcerer is pleased by the courageous warriors he has met. An amused Taigong Wang warmly welcomes him to the dimensional realm. Kanetsugu continues to beat himself up for his question, so Seimei continues to address Taigong Wang. He asserts his knowledge of the dimensional world's energy, well aware of where it is heading. The sorcerer confesses the same malevolent energy will even reach his home world in due time. Even so, he has faith in humanity's will to drive forward, undaunted in his belief that they shall be the ones opening a path in the face of entropy. Taigong Wang concurs, feeling that his mysterious attraction to humanity fuels his desire to help them. Seimei inquires if he will protect them from the mystical beasts which surrounds them, but the immortal is confident in leaving that in the sorcerer's hands. Resolving to stay within the dimensional realm, Seimei swears on his pride as a human and as a sorcerer to not betray the immortal's expectations. Taigong Wang accepts his sentiments. The strategist bemuses that the jabbering general is lost in his own world, so he decides to pardon himself to plan for their next campaign. He bids farewell to both of them. His loud goodbye snaps Kanetsugu from his deliberation. Seimei decides to take his leave as well, asking for Kanetsugu to give him his question another time. As both men disappear from sight, Kanetsugu comforts himself that it can't be helped since they're both busy men. He believes he can have another chance to talk to them once the battles are over, passionately swearing to defeat the evils within the dimensional realm. Special Kikaku! Dakki no Hasedou Beach Report "Special Project! Da Ji's Hasedō Beach Report" set in Musou Orochi 2 Special Da Ji plays the part of a reporter, addressing the audience that she is touring the contemporary beach version of Hasedou. She takes a peek at Sima Zhao, who complains at having to be there due to Hanbei's insistence. He spots a surfboard and excitedly thinks it will work well for him. The sound direction cuts to his exuberant shouting and a raging wave to imply that he is surfing. The illusion works until Sima Zhao is heard pounding the board against the sand, attempting to ride it as he would people during his moveset. She moves on, spotting Taigong Wang and Sakon drawing their fishing rods. Both strategists playfully quote the famous legend regarding the immortal's fishing until Sakon retorts that he has had enough of that joke. They are content to casually enjoy themselves. Da Ji is bored to see Taigong Wang doing his usual fishing, moving onto another part of the beach. She soon finds a balloon and, though she is unfamiliar with its name, she gushes over its cuteness. Kanetsugu and Seimei happen to find her and take notice of the balloon she is holding. The general accuses that it is another another strange weapon she had created with her magic to antagonize humanity, a remark which offends her. The two men wonder how the contraption can float by its own power, wondering if it is a magical tool. Seimei analyzes that he can't feel any energy resonating from it, accidentally popping the balloon when he uses his magic to inspect it. Both men are surprised to see it pop. Kanetsugu believes that Seimei had used a spell to instantly vanquish it, eagerly requesting for the sorcerer to teach him the incantation. While Seimei nervously stutters, Da Ji muses over his reaction and moves onto another part of the beach. The heat is bearing down on her so she thinks she should search for shade underneath an umbrella. She pouts to see the one closest to her is taken, approaching it to overhear Cao Pi and Mitsunari bickering with one another. Cao Pi demands Mitsunari to stop warming his shade, telling him to either remove his fluffy headdress or get lost. Mitsunari refuses as removing his headdress will denote his status as a general. He was the one who originally suggested they use the umbrella to cool themselves, yet Cao Pi scowls he has superiority since he was the first to step underneath it. Da Ji gets tired of their squabbling and spontaneously takes the umbrella for herself. When they demand for its return in unison, she sarcastically remarks that they finally agree on something before leaving them in the heat. As she walks away, Da Ji wonders what to do with her prize. She mischievously plans to swap it for Nagamasa or Deng Ai's respective weapons as a prank, thinking that the umbrella matches the length and girth of their lances. Xiahou Dun overhears her snickering, solemnly demanding for her to halt. Da Ji panics at his sudden appearance, yet he isn't interested in answering her inquiries for being there. He immediately confiscates the umbrella from her. Intimidated by his forcefulness, Da Ji scurries away posthaste. Her panicked sprint works up a thirst so Da Ji looks for refreshments. She spots Lu Xun and Masamune at the food stand, eying the cold beverages they are enjoying. Lu Xun politely offers her a bottle of soda, explaining how its bubbly taste is odd at first but rejuvenating. Da Ji tries it but spats it out, jolting at the sparkling sensation within her mouth. Masamune shows her the shaved ice dessert he had made. She uses the name of the snack (kaki, "shaved") as a pun to diss him (gaki, "brat"), but she joyfully accepts several bowls of his treat. The two men comment that she is probably eating too much ice in her excitement, an assessment which rings true when her stomach loudly protests moments later. Da Ji promptly excuses herself. Some time later, a sore Da Ji mopes and complains at her misfortune. She finds Orochi napping peacefully nearby, slightly annoyed to see him savoring the luxury. Da Ji noisily hollers for him to wake up, calling him a few pet names to rouse him. Orochi does awake, immediately complaining to her for the racket. He was enjoying his reclining beach chair just fine until she came. External Links *Official listing Category: Dramas